Time Unending
by Thechillyvampirewolfassasin
Summary: When old love,that was never really forgotten,is resparked;Can two completely opposite souls give each other a chance? A chance at love...again?
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, when to the heart of man_

_Was it ever less than a treason_

_To go with the drift of things,_

_To yield with a grace to reason,_

_And bow and accept the end_

_Of love or a season?_

_**Robert Frost**_

**Excerpt from Poem: **_**Reluctance**_

It was _his _sock.

Gripping it firmly, I stood and gazed into the midnight sky from the balcony, the diamond-like stars ironically reminded me of that twinkling in_ his_ eyes when _he_ had an idea or was being mischievous.

I couldn't believe I'd made such a mistake.

I felt Alice's presence behind me.

"I've screwed up big-time, haven't I?" I never knew the teenage analogy could have described my deeds so much. I could throttle myself, if it was possible. I had always feared my heart would become as cold and hard as my skin, I just never thought that I could have turned away someone with love so pure, so certain, and completely for me.

I was so stupid.

"We all did Edward."

I gripped the sock tighter, I was surprised it didn't tear, I wanted to scream. They didn't screw up. I did it all. As much as they wanted to, they would never completely oppose to my ideas, they supported me, even if they didn't want to. The truth was Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper drew back from me even more and more ever since that day I had stormed through the house, throwing out every possession which held _his_ scent. Alice had tried to stand by Bella and myself, but even she at moments had anti-clockwise thoughts. Rosalie had never liked Bella and took the time to openly express her feelings, whether or not Bella was around, but had actually liked _him._ She hated me even more now. And she had gone away months before Bella and my self's wedding. Not wanted to be apart of this ludicrous arrangement.

If only I had listened to her.

"No Alice." I growl. "How much more foolish could I have been. I thought she loved me. Ha!" I scoffed. "What leather curtain was over my eyes? Fate handed me perfection on a silver platter." I choked; if I could I would actually be crying. "I tossed him away...and took the saucer." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't beat yourself up Edward, you couldn't have known."

Ah, good ol' Jasper, he was too silent for his own good, vampires couldn't hear him much less. Jasper loved _him_. _He_ understood Jasper. One would just find them sitting and gazing unheedingly at each other, then _he _would burst out laughing, and Jasper would have this small smile on his face.

"I could have," I pointed out, "I was just too blinded to see it. The truth was right there in front of me. I thought age meant wisdom, God I'm stupid. He was perfect; funny, sweet, kind, explosive, bad for your health...a ticking time bomb." He sighed. "Perfect."

"Age doesn't mean wisdom Edward, experience does, and you'll never make a mistake like that again."

"You're right Alice." I said with determination. "Never..."

All three of us swept out of the room. We had a lot to do.

J&E&J&E&J&E&J&E

"Dad, like seriously, what is with the male gender." Natalia slammed the bags on the island counter.

"I couldn't agree more. I mean, they saw me with Daniel, yet they cease to stop moving their mouths." Desiree argued.

"And other bodily parts." Natalia added, putting away groceries at a faster than normal speed.

Desiree snickered.

Jacob semi-glared at his daughter, who looked wickedly back at him.

She swept her bronze bangs out of her eyes, bronze hair which did nothing to hide jade eyes, eyes that though he loved, pained him every day. Her curly-end, mid-back length bronze hair in her uniform ponytail, swung over her shoulder for a second, before she tossed it back annoyed. Placing Daniel on the floor, she proceeded to put away groceries, a small smile on her face. Porcelain skin was swatted at, when an ant felt to venture up her arm.

"Uncle E," Natalia called outside, "stop trying to sneak a peck with Aunt Rose and get those bags in here, please." Her tone was stern, but her wide smile said differently.

Shaking her head and turning from the kitchen doorway, she bent to put the canned foods in the bottom cupboards. When hair fell over her shoulder, she swept straight, ebony black hair, behind an ear each time she turned her head. A few loose strands fell beside chocolate brown eyes, the same as Jacobs. Passing a window, olive brown skin seemed to shimmer for a single second, before being disrupted by a passing force. Turning swiftly her hair rose with the unnatural wind.

Emmett.

His booming laugh sounded through the kitchen and house, while he went through the house at lightening speed, putting away items faster than they could even form a syllable of a word. He finally stopped at the island counter, striking a pose which would be envied by models everywhere.

Desiree scowled. "Show-off!" she made a show of blowing a strand out of her eyes.

They all stared at her for a single second, before bursting into a fit of hearty laughter, getting louder as Rosalie came through the door at human speed.

She glared at them, but even she had to suppress laughter by biting her lip.

It was times like this that made Jacob happy, made him forget, he never really could though. But it was hard to remember when you were so happy. He knew he could never love anyone else, but he'd be damned if he let himself get sad when he had three wonderful children, and Rose and Em there to always stand by him. He could face life's storms with them.

Natalia was a big softie; she could be my sister in appearance, but not in will. I was stubborn, she wasn't. Desiree could beat me in will though, she held the 'Like-me-or-not-I-don't-give-a-flying-fish,' award proudly, while Natalia was 'Uh-that-looks-wonderful,' or the 'Don't-worry-I-can-get-another-one,' kind of girl.

If I could take a guess Desiree would be the werewolf, and Natalie would be the vampire, contrarily and ironically to their appearance.

Saying Daniel was hard to understand was an understatement. Probably due to the fact he was barely one, and that he couldn't talk or that he was silent than most babies. He seemed to just look and calculate everything, observing with more reverence than the Pope.

Emmett looked at all of us, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation a while back." He glanced at Desiree, "Don't exploit human men Des...there's a shortage you know."

"Oh I know," she shot back, "My theory is, Aunt Rose is snacking on them."

Rosalie laughed, "Only the cute ones."

Emmett frowned at this.

They took one looked at him and found something to laugh at more.

Rosalie chuckled and pecked Emmett's childish pouting lips. "Only you honey." She whispered.

Desiree and Natalie awed, while Daniel crawled up and made a slight cooing sound at the sight. Even he could tell true love.

Jacob grinned then shouted, "Okay guys, who wants to pick what to do for the rest of the day."

Emmett seemed to shoot up and made a beeline for the den. Rosalie chuckled and followed. Desiree jumped on his back and shouted 'Charge' like a war leader in battle. Natalia laughed and scooped up Daniel as Jacob trotted through the door.

This was happiness for him, and nothing could spoil it.

Nothing.

**Consider this my New Year gift to you...a new story! An original-ish sort of idea.**

**I was considering posting this the second the clock struck twelve, but I'm sure that once that happens, readers on this side of the planet-myself included- are going to be jumping like idiots and calling friends and families and texting and stuff. Computer forgotten I'm sure, so here you are. The updates for this will be random, and please review, just at least once. Not for me-** directly-** but for the New Year. Come on, review once for this year, let this story be it. Kisses! Lots of love! XOXO! D|E|U|C|E|S! And...HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have a **_**wonderful, (**_**and I can't emphasize that enough), 2011!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The mind has a thousand eyes_

_And the heart but one;_

_Yet the light of a whole life dies_

_When love is done._

_**Francis W. Bourdillon**_

"Dwad?" Were Desiree's first unintelligent words to him in the morning as she slurped down half a box of Lucky Charms.

"Hmm?" Jacob yawned.

"Wood eed oo ake auk kerlyia."

Jacob blinked at his daughter.

"Swallow your food, and don't talk with your mouth full."

Desiree stuck her tongue out, with food particles still on it.

Jacob grimaced. "Have I taught you no manners at all?"

She grinned, biting her lip, "Nope."

Jacob made a show of rolling his eyes.

"Where's Natalia and Daniel?" he looked suspiciously at her, "And how are you up already."

She glanced up from the bowl, and looked thoughtful. "Uh, Natalia went to bed at five, so her five hour rendezvous should end at, say, ten. Um, Danny and Aunt Rose and Uncle E went ... somewhere...I donno. Oh and I went to bed at, one I guess, cause it's like, nine, I think." She shrugged.

Jacob nodded, "Hmm...okay." he sat at the table and watched her eat around the charms and leave them for last as she always did. He grimaced when she slurped extra loud on purpose, just because he was there.

"Couldn't you have eaten something else..." he paused, "Did you even try to make something else?" his left eye twitched as she looked up and a bit of milk fell from her lips.

"Nope," she grinned. "But really dad, it's so much work to make food," she pushed the box across the table, "Have the rest."

He looked at the box, and then shrugged, "Sure." He got a bowl and dumped the rest of the milk in it. "Cheers." He stated dramatically, clinking his bowl against Desiree's.

J&E&J&EJ&E&J&E&J&E

Jacob groaned as the phone went off again. Timothy was calling.

Although he didn't need to work because of Rose and Emmett's financial stability, he didn't want to depend wholly on them, or seem like he wasn't trying. So he'd gotten a job at the local newspaper.

Forging a Journalist degree with help from Emmett, he easily got into the job.

Timothy was a co-worker of his, whom was seemingly obsessed with him. He constantly bothered him for a date and called at least every other day. The only reason Jacob didn't block him was the fact that an emergency could come up at work and he didn't want to have the guilt of that on his brain.

He guessed that Tim could be a nice guy when you simply sat down and talked to him, but now he was just bordering annoying; and especially because of the imprint every time he thought something remotely nice of was in any way showing attraction to someone, the imprint made them seem unappealing.

Screw his life.

"Jacob I need to talk to you." Rosalie popped into the kitchen and ushered him out to the back porch. The phone call was completely forgotten.

He could still hear the faint sounds of video game machine guns, and on screen bikes, but he paid no attention to that because the look on Rosalie's face was worrying him. He sat on the steps and watched as she did the same, sitting one step above him and propping her elbows on her knees.

"Rose..."he whispered in fear of upsetting her.

She didn't answer, so he sat and looked at the yellow chrysanthemums. They were a beautiful flower, but they'd taken a risk to plant them in this weather. Yet they sprung up so beautifully and decorated the back garden to overflowing, he'd even brought some to his office, where the females gushed over them in swarms. Sometimes it was good to take a risk.

"Jacob I got a call today..."

At that moment Daniel came through the open screen door and crawled toward his father.

"Hey there big guy." Jacob smiled, raised Daniel up and seated him on his knee. He bounced him for a second then turned back to Rose.

Rosalie was looking at Daniel, with an almost sad smile, her eyebrows furrowed and without looking from Daniel she asked:

"Are you happy Jacob?"

He looked at her almost surprised. "What'd you mean Rose?"

"I mean...like this, with your kids, with Emmett and I, with your job, this place, without your pack mates, without..." she finally looked at him, "your imprint."

I glanced down, "I don't know Rose, I'm as happy as I'll ever be, I know that...Edward... I-I know that he's not mine to want...to have, but I have you guys, and I have a little bit of him..." he nuzzled Daniels hair, "...all around me."

Rosalie blinked softly at him.

"I got a call today..."

Jacob glanced at her.

"...From Edward."

His throat suddenly felt tight, "Oh...um." he cleared hid throat, "...uh, and is everything okay...is he okay? Do you have to go away for a while?"

"He told me," she continued, "That he needed my and Emmett's help."

"Why?"

She looked at Jacob, she seemed to be trying to see past his dark brown orbs, past every guarded thought, she wanted to see his soul.

"He said..." she paused and took a breath she didn't need, "He said...he wanted you back."

Jacob blinked, "Oh."

"He said he wants to find you, he made a mistake and now he wants you back."

Rosalie waited trying to gauge Jacob's reaction.

He let a single tear slip from his eye and trail down his cheek. Daniel looked on fascinated, and then latched onto Jacob's cheek, smudging the tear trail.

At that moment Desiree burst through the door, "Dad, Uncle E wants us to go out for dinner tonight okay. So I suggest you change, both yourself and Daniel, and get to the front by seven thirty."

"Okay." Rosalie answered for me.

She nodded and went inside.

"Again Jacob, I ask you...Are you happy?" she stood and held out her arms to Daniel, who jumped eagerly into them. "You have time; we won't tell if you don't want us to, and we can manage our thoughts pretty well, you know that." She turned her head to the breeze and sighed, "I know you won't make the wrong choice Jake, so I don't expect you to."

She drifted off into the house.

Upstairs he heard Desiree and Natalia arguing over mascara. Rose was changing Daniels diaper and humming an Italian tune; Emmett was listening in on Desiree and Natalia and chuckling humorously. The wind hummed around the house, embracing the song of their activities.

Was he happy?

He remembered Sam once telling him that happiness came with risk. It's like plunging off a cliff, not knowing exactly where you're going to land, but hoping you'll hit the water. Risk can lead to the biggest loss...or the best outcome of your entire life. The most perfect example of a fifty-fifty win or lose situation.

He turned his head to the side and caught side of the yellow chrysanthemums.

A faint smile graced his lips.

Maybe risks could be beautiful after-all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**First I would like to thank all reviewers:**

**Jaspered01:** I honestly loved your review and hope for more from you. I love that you said there was mystery behind it. I didn't notice the switched narratives thing, but after that couple paragraphs from Edward's POV it's solely third person. Thank you again. *smiles*

**:** Thanks for reviewing, I feel like persons actually have faith in me. I hope you have a wonderful year.

**Mia-dcwut-09****: **Thankies and kisses for your review.

**Lovergyul: **Thank you so much.

**Ravenanalia: **Oooooh kisses and hugs for saying that. I loved your review.

**cKiK868: **Thakieessss, love and kisses to you.

**Pace1818:** They are all Edward's and Jacob's daughter's, but I thought that most persons would get that Desiree looks more like Edward, and Natalia looks more like Jacob, and Daniel is some sort of mix. Thank you for your review, I send you cookies!

**Bowsie22: **I like your name...thanks for your review so much.

**That's all folks! But all I can tell you is that there will be some drama soon, with Edward and all, anything you don't get just PM me and I will be happy to clear it up...Kissezz and hugs. XOLOXOLO.**

**Werepire.**


End file.
